


Secrets and Lies

by alienspronkles



Series: Reid’s Secret [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Demons, Kidnapped Jack Hotchner, Kidnapping, M/M, Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: Criminal Minds x Supernatural crossoverAfter Reid got kidnapped by the Winchesters a while back, he was still adjusting while dealing with psychological evaluations. It's coming up on the anniversary of his kidnapping now, which brings back memories he doesn't particularly want to remember. But when Jack gets kidnapped, Reid has to call Sam to help find him before time runs out.Trigger warningKidnappingAnxiety
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Series: Reid’s Secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Makeup has no gender

Friday night 

"Wow, Henry, that looks great," JJ said with a smile, seeing Henry putting makeup on Reid's face. 

"He's so pretty," Henry said with a smile. 

"You hear that, Pretty Boy?" Derek asked with a laugh, Reid trying not to smile and give Derek the satisfaction. 

"I think he looks beautiful," Garcia said. "Do you wanna do my makeup?"

"Yes," Henry said with a smile, Reid getting up off of the couch and heading over to Derek. 

"Man I am never gonna delete this picture," Derek said with a smirk, taking a picture of Reid. 

"Letting children explore their creative side without interference is actually really good for them. Creative experiences can help children express and cope with their feelings and it also fosters mental growth in children by providing opportunities for trying out new ideas, and new ways of thinking and problem-solving," Reid rambled with a smile. "Plus makeup has no gender. I don't see why people have issues with that. Actors wear make up to act, so do singers when performing on stage. I don't understand why people have issues with the male gender wearing makeup."

"Well said," Derek said with a smile before hearing a beeping sound. "What was that?"

"My tablet. I'll check it later," Garcia said as Henry put makeup on her.

"Woah. You're stepping away from technology?" Rossi asked with a surprised tone. 

"Are you okay, Baby Girl?" Derek joked before feeling her forehead. 

"No. I need a doctor," Garcia said, smirking at Derek. 

"Yeah, Reid," Derek joked, Emily and JJ laughing. 

"I don't get it," Reid said awkwardly. "I'm not that kind of doctor."

"Did no one give him the talk?" Derek asked with a laugh. 

"What talk?" Reid asked, Hotch hiding his smile. 

Derek heard another beep and looked at Garcia. 

"That wasn't my tablet," Garcia said. 

"That was my phone," Reid said before pulling out his phone and smiling, Derek noticing. 

"Gonna share with the class?" Derek asked with a smirk. "Who you texting?"

"No one," Reid said. 

"Oh really?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah," Reid said before Derek grabbed his phone. "Hey, give it back."

"Him? The name is Him? Really? Who's Him?" Derek asked, holding the phone away from Reid. 

"Children. Do you mind?" JJ asked, Rossi and Emily snickering. 

"You text Him a lot," Derek said as he looked through the texts. 

"Ever heard of privacy?" Reid asked. 

"Alright. Fine," Derek said with a smirk. "You win against me in a fight and you'll get this back."

"Fine," Reid said before punching Derek in the face and knocking him on the ground. 

Reid grabbed his phone from Derek's hand, everyone frozen. 

"Since when can he fight?" Rossi asked. 

"A while now," Reid said before leaving the room. 

"You forgot that he told us Sam Winchester taught him how to fight, didn't you?" Hotch asked Derek, who got off the floor. 

"Yeah," Derek said, his nose bleeding a little bit. "Damn, he can throw a punch."

"I'll go talk to him," Hotch said before leaving the house, seeing Reid standing in the driveway and running his hand through his hair. "Reid?"

"Huh?" Reid asked, turning around and seeing Hotch standing there. "Hey, Hotch."

Reid rubbed his eyes, all the makeup rubbing off onto his sleeve. 

"Hi. Is everything okay?" Hotch asked with a concerned tone. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good," Reid said. 

"It's coming up on three years now...since the Winchesters," Hotch said cautiously. "That can't be easy for you."

"I'll be okay," Reid said, nodding before rubbing his eyes. 

"Aaron Hotchner," a voice called out, both of them turning around before the sound of gunshots echoed through the area.


	2. Destiel because why not

Friday night 

"Truth or dare?" Dean asked, Cas' arms wrapped around his waist while they lied in the bed. 

"I don't understand the concept of truth or dare," Castiel said, Dean facepalming. "Truth or dare what? I don't get it."

"Just pick one," Dean said. 

"Truth," Castiel said. 

"Do you love me?" Dean asked. 

"Of course. Why do you need to ask that? You already know that. I understand you and your brother have anxiety. And for someone who has anxiety it's easier to have reassurance in a relationship," Castiel said. "But yes, I do love you." 

"Y-Yeah, thanks, Cas," Dean said awkwardly. 

"Of course," Castiel said with a smile. 

"Your turn," Dean said. 

"My turn for what?" Castiel asked. 

"For truth or dare," Dean said. 

"I don't understand," Castiel said. 

"Okay. So you're gonna ask me truth or dare," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Truth or dare?" Castiel asked awkwardly. 

"Dare," Dean said with a smirk. 

"Now what?" Castiel asked, Dean hiding his smile. 

"Now you dare me to do something," Dean said. 

"What do I dare you to do?" Castiel asked. 

"I don't know. Pick something," Dean said. 

"Okay. Um...I dare you to..." Castiel said. "I don't know, Dean. You pick something."

"You want me to pick a dare for me?" Dean asked with a laugh. "Okay. Um...I dare me to...kiss you."

"Alright," Castiel said before getting kissed on the neck. "I still don't understand the concept of this game. You kiss me anyway. I don't understand." 

"You're hopeless," Dean said with a laugh. "We need to find a game you'll understand. Like...poker. Actually, no. No poker."

"Why not?" Castiel asked, Dean going silent. "Dean? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good. Just...my dad...he used to...he used to have a poker night every so often when we were kids...with a few friends of his," Dean said, his voice breaking slightly. "And during those poker nights...he used to...to, um...drink and...and get rough with Sammy and me."

"What did he do to you two?" Castiel asked with a concerned tone. 

"Not much. He used to push us around a bit. I took most of the hits," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Castiel said with a sincere tone. 

"Yeah. Me too," Dean said before getting startled by a crash coming from the other room. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Castiel said as they quickly got off the bed and went towards Sam's room. 

They went into the room, seeing Sam on the floor and against the wall with a nosebleed. 

"Sammy. Hey. Are you okay? What happened?" Dean asked as he kneeled on the floor in front of Sam. "What happened, Sammy?"

"I was...I was astral projecting again," Sam said tiredly, Dean glaring. "Don't look at me like that. I was checking up on Reid. And then..."

"Then what?" Dean asked. 

"Some guy showed up and...he...he shot them," Sam said anxiously, Dean frozen. "Their friends were in the house and ran out. And the guy got arrested but..."

"Reid's still hurt," Dean said, sighing. 

Sam nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

"I got startled when he got shot, that's all," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I...I need to go make sure he's okay."

"Yeah, sure, check on the FBI agent whom we kidnapped and is gonna be in a hospital filled with FBI," Dean sassed. "Why do you even care?"

"I've been...keeping in contact with him," Sam said tiredly. "Ever since I saved him from a djinn a while back...we've been keeping in contact with each other."

"Of course you have," Dean said, rubbing his eyes.


	3. Interrogation rooms

Friday night 

"How are they doing, Baby Girl?" Derek asked from over the phone. 

"They're both still in surgery," Garcia said from the waiting room of the hospital. "I...I wish I could give you an answer."

"It's alright," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. 

Derek leaned against the wall tiredly and rubbed his eyes again. 

"Tell me you're putting that guy away," Garcia said. 

"Trust me, Mama, I'm as pissed off as you are," Derek said. "This guy keeps on saying how he doesn't know what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked. "You saw him shoot them."

"I know. I know. But he's still going with 'I don't know what's going on' and all that," Derek said. "Call me if you get any news from them."

"I will," Garcia said before hanging up. 

Derek rubbed his eyes and went back into the interrogation room, seeing the guy sitting in the chair anxiously. 

"Why? Why shoot two FBI agents in a driveway in a crowded neighborhood?" Rossi asked. 

"I didn't do it!" He said anxiously. 

"We saw you standing over their bodies! We saw you with the gun in your hands," Derek said with a glare. 

"It wasn't me! I'm telling you! One minute, I'm going down the street for a run and next thing I know is I'm in the back of an SUV," he said anxiously. 

"Alright. Fine. When was the run? When did you go on the run?" Rossi asked. 

"Nine o'clock," he said. 

"It's eight thirty," Derek said with a glare. 

"What? No. No. That's not right. It was nine o'clock when I went on the run. I always go on runs at nine o'clock. I stick to a schedule. I always go on runs at nine on Mondays and Wednesdays."

"It's Friday," Rossi said with a glare. 

"What?" The guy asked, frozen. "No. No. It...It's Wednesday."

"It's not," Derek said, staring at the guy who was completely confused. 

"The last thing you remember is Wednesday?" Rossi asked, the guy nodding anxiously. "Was anything off that night?"

"Um...yeah actually," he said. "When I was on my run I actually got nauseous."

"Why?" Rossi asked. 

"Because there was this...awful smell...like...rotten eggs or something," he said, covering his mouth at the thought. "It was disgusting."

"Did it go away?" Rossi asked. 

"That's the last thing I remember from Wednesday," he said anxiously. "And the street lights went out too." 

Derek pulled Rossi aside. 

"You believing any of this?" Derek asked quietly. 

"He certainly does," Rossi said quietly.


	4. Hospitals on a Saturday morning

Saturday morning 

"Where am I?" Reid mumbled as he looked around the hospital room he was in. 

Reid looked and saw he was in a hospital bed and froze when he saw someone leaning against the wall. 

"What are you doing here?" Reid whispered to Sam, who was leaning against the wall. 

"Checking in on you," Sam said awkwardly. 

"Anyone could see you. Last time I checked, you kidnapped me. And you're on the FBI's most wanted list," Reid said with a glare. "So leave." 

"Relax. I have a sigil that'll help with that," Sam said, showing the sigil on his arm before putting the sleeve back down. "It makes me invisible basically so no one can see me...except you, obviously." 

Reid sighed and leaned back on the bed tiredly. He rubbed his eyes and Sam noticed his exhaustion. 

"You okay?" Sam asked calmly. "You look exhausted." 

"I don't know what happened," Reid said with a tired look. 

"I astral projected to you last night because you said to, you wanted me to keep an eye on you. Remember, we were texting," Sam said, Reid nodding. "And then...that guy showed up."

"What guy?" Reid asked. 

"I don't know," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "He got a few shots off before getting arrested by your friends." 

"I got shot?" Reid asked, Sam nodding. 

"And your friend, Hotch," Sam said, Reid frozen. "Relax. Relax. Cas healed you, and him. Breathe. Just breathe. You're okay."

"I'm so tired of this," Reid said to himself, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Tired of what?" Sam asked with a concerned tone. 

"This. Everything," Reid said. "When I got kidnapped by you two, I...I thought I was gonna be dead. And then I wasn't. I was fine. But I was scared, Sam, not knowing if I would be dead."

"I tried not to scare you," Sam said quietly with a sincere tone. 

"I know that. And now," Reid said, his eyes watering even more. "Now...Now I'm in the hospital after dying."

"Reid, you're fine," Sam said. 

"I died, don't you get that," Reid said, his eyes watering. "I died. I remember...I remember, Sam. I...I remember."

"Upstairs or downstairs?" Sam asked, sighing and rubbing his eyes. 

"Heaven," Reid said quietly, rubbing his eyes. "And my heaven consists of...of me...and you...and...there was a dog."

Sam snickered when he heard Reid mention a dog. 

"I'm so tired of being scared," Reid said. "I don't know if I'm gonna be dead, especially with being an FBI agent and being a hunter." 

"Do you wanna take a break?" Sam asked. 

"No. No. I just...I need...I don't even know what I need or want," Reid said tiredly, sniffling. 

"Well, if you need me gone, we'll take a break. If you need me here...I'll be here," Sam said. 

"I appreciate that, Sam," Reid said tiredly.


	5. Jack

Saturday morning

"Hey, Jack," Hotch said with a smile as Jessica picked up Jack and put him on the bed, Hotch wincing slightly. 

"Sorry," she whispered with a smile. 

"It's okay," Hotch said before Jack looked at him. 

"Are you okay, daddy?" Jack asked with a concerned tone. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay, Jack. I promise," Hotch said with a smile. 

"What happened to you?" Jack asked. 

"I just...I got a little hurt when I was over my friend's house last night, that's all," Hotch said with a smile, nodding. 

"You're okay, daddy," Jack said with a smile. 

"I am, buddy. I promise," Hotch said, nodding. 

"Once I heard, I grabbed Jack and came right over here," Jessica said. 

"Thank you," Hotch said, Jessica nodding. 

Jessica and Hotch looked at the door when it opened, seeing the doctor coming into the room. 

"Hello," Jack said to the doctor, who smiled. 

"Hi," the doctor said. 

"Who are you?" Jack asked. 

"That's the doctor, Jack," Hotch said. 

"She's making sure that your dads okay," Jessica said. 

"Okay," Jack said, Hotch smiling. 

"I can come back later if you want," the doctor said with a smile. 

"It's quite alright," Hotch said. "Just...keep in mind Jacks here."

"Of course," the doctor said, nodding before looking at the clipboard. "Everything seems fine. You're a little dehydrated but that's about it."

"I...I got hurt pretty...not good," Hotch said, keeping in mind Jack was right there on the bed. 

"Like I said, you're fine. The...surgery...was a complete success," the doctor said, saying that last bit quietly. "If I believed in angels, I'd tell you that you have one looking over you."

"Thank you," Hotch said, the doctor nodding. "Oh. There was another man who was with me. Doctor Spencer Reid. Is he...is he okay?"

"I just checked on him and he's perfectly fine also," the doctor said with a smile. "The two of you could most likely leave within a few hours it seems like."

"Thank you," Jessica said, the doctor nodding before walking towards the door. 

"Bye," Jack said, the doctor smiling and waving goodbye before leaving. 

"Hear that, buddy? I could be leaving soon," Hotch said. 

"Cool," Jack said with a smile. 

"Cool," Hotch said. "Jack, why don't you go with Jessica and get some food for yourself? I have to call a friend of mine."

"Okay, daddy," Jack said before Jessica picked up him and carried him out the door. 

Hotch smiled and grabbed his phone before dialing a number. He leaned back against the bed, rubbing his eyes as he waited for the ringing to stop. 

"Hotch! Are you okay?!" Derek said loudly. 

"Yes. I'm fine. Stop yelling, Morgan," Hotch said with a smile. "I'm fine. Reid's fine too, I asked the doctor. Did you catch the guy who did this? I didn't get a good at him before I blacked out."

"Yeah, we got him. He's saying he didn't do it, and yet he was standing over your body with the gun," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. "We have enough proof to arrest him though, security cameras from the neighbors house caught him too."

"Why wouldn't he admit it?" Hotch asked. 

"I don't know. He's convinced he doesn't remember it was Friday. The last thing he does remember was it being Wednesday," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. "Whatever. This guy is going away for a long time."


	6. Trashed houses

Saturday afternoon 

"Reid, you didn't have to walk me to my front door. I'll be alright. You should go home and get some rest," Hotch said as they walked up to the house. 

"Hotch, I read the file on what happened. The bullet barely missed your heart. I'm still worried even though you're fine," Reid said. 

"I'm fine. How are you doing?" Hotch asked, rubbing his eyes. 

Reid stayed silent, Hotch noticing and stopping. 

"Reid?" Hotch asked. 

"Why is your door open?" Reid asked, Hotch turning around and looking at the front door, seeing it open a crack. 

"I don't know," Hotch said, both of them pulling out their guns. 

Hotch pushed open the door before heading inside the house, Reid following. They stared at the living room and saw it completely trashed. 

"Jessica," Hotch said as he went over to her, seeing her unconscious on the floor. "Jessica. Jessica. She has a pulse."

"I'm gonna check the rest of the house," Reid said, Hotch nodding before Reid left. 

Hotch nudged Jessica again, her waking up slowly. 

"Woah. Woah. Relax. Breathe," Hotch said. "What happened?"

"Jack," Jessica said tiredly, a cut on her head. "Some guy was...he was waiting here when we got back from the hospital."

"Where's Jack now?" Hotch asked as he pulled out his phone. 

"I don't know," Jessica said, her eyes watering slightly before getting startled by Hotch's phone ringing. "Is that..."

"I think so," Hotch said before answering. "Special Agent Aaron Hotchner speaking."

"Aaron Hotchner. Wow. It's been a long time," the voice said from the other end of the phone. 

"Who is this?" Hotch asked. 

"An old friend. Let me start this conversation off with if you call any police or FBI, I'll skin the kid alive. You got that?"

"Yes," Hotch said as Jessica got up slowly and sat on the couch. "Why? Why take Jack?"

"I didn't expect you to remember me, or recognize me for that matter," he said. "But listen, I'm feeling generous today. You have...a few hours...let's say...four hours."

"Four hours for what?" Hotch asked, Reid coming down the stairs and Hotch putting the phone on speaker. 

"You have four hours to find Jack," he said. "Or I'll kill the kid very slowly and very painfully."

"Find him? You could be anywhere," Hotch said with a glare. 

"Better get on it then," he said. 

"Wait! Wait! At least let me know Jack is alive, please," Hotch pleaded. 

"Kid. Talk," the guy said, the sound of tape ripping being very quiet. 

"Daddy?" Jack called out anxiously. 

"Jack! Jack. I'm right here," Hotch said anxiously. "I'm right here. I'll find you."

"That's enough of that," he said, putting another piece of tape over his mouth to keep Jack quiet. 

"Can I please have a hint or something as to where he is?" Hotch asked anxiously. 

"You're time starts now," he said before hanging up. 

Hotch glared at the phone before setting a timer on his phone and checking the time. 

"Hotch?" Reid said. 

"What?" Hotch asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"I...I might be able to find Jack," Reid said, Hotch's attention fully on him now. 

"Do that," Hotch said. 

"You're not going to like it though," Reid said. 

"Reid, I don't care how you find him. Just find my son," Hotch said anxiously, Reid nodding.


	7. Abusive pasts

*trigger warning: abuse, panic attacks 

Saturday afternoon 

"Dean? Are you alright?" Castiel asked, seeing Dean sitting on the bed and tapping his leg anxiously on the floor. "What's going on? You reek of anxiety."

"I'm okay," Dean mumbled. 

"No, you're not," Castiel said as he closed the door and headed over to Dean. "What's going on? Talk to me."

"I just...I can't stop thinking about...about my dad," Dean said, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Do you need to talk to someone?" Castiel asked. "I'm here for you if you do."

"I just...I...I need you right now," Dean said, Castiel sitting next to him on the bed and Dean grabbing his hand. 

"Do you want to talk or sit here in silence?" Castiel asked, Dean laughing slightly. 

"I just can't stop thinking about a lot of the crap dad did to us when we were kids," Dean said tiredly. 

"What did he do?" Castiel asked hesitantly. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I understand." 

"Where do I even begin?" Dean said, rubbing his watering eyes. "He used to get rough a lot. I used to take the hits. He used to drink a lot too. There was...on more than one occasion that...he would come back to the motel...drunk off his ass...and there was some sleazy chick with him. I'd grab Sam and...and a whole bunch of pillows and blankets. And we'd chill in the bathtub all night...and I'd be humming and singing Metallica all night so Sam wouldn't hear anything." 

"I'm sorry you had go through that," Castiel said, Dean leaning against him tiredly. 

"It's hard being...being vulnerable around you," Dean mumbled. 

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked. 

"My dad...he...he...he caught me...with another kid my age," Dean said, his voice breaking. "Man...it took me the longest time to heal from those bruises. Hell, hiding them from Sam was..."

Dean tightened his grip on Cas' hand at the thought of the memories flooding back. 

"I blamed myself for so long," Dean said, his eyes watering extremely. "I blamed myself for being vulnerable around someone...never again...until...until you, Cas. All I remembered was those bruises and how much they hurt and...dad really messed me up, didn't he?"

Dean rubbed his eyes, Cas sighing. 

"Hell...dad even said to me...if he ever sees me with a boy again...he'd shoot me," Dean said, his voice breaking again before looking at the floor. "Look at me now. Screw you, you freakin bastard. Hope it's too hot for you down there."

Dean scoffed and leaned against Cas again, sniffling. 

"We have a problem!" Sam yelled as he busted into the room, startling Dean. 

"What is it?" Dean asked, quickly wiping away his tears and Sam noticing. 

"Reid has a friend who's kid is missing and I need you to teleport me there right now," Sam said quickly, Castiel nodding.


	8. Spells and glowing eyes

Saturday afternoon 

"How much time do we have?" Sam asked as he walked into the house, closing the door behind him. 

"Under four hours," Reid said. 

"I meant how much time until your friend comes back and arrests me?" Sam asked. 

"Oh," Reid said awkwardly. "He's bringing Jack's aunt to the hospital. She's not hurt too bad, maybe a concussion. She got knocked out by whoever kidnapped Jack."

"Reid," Sam said. 

"Right. Right. Sorry," Reid said. "We don't have a lot of time at all. He left 13 minutes and 17 seconds ago and the hospital is close to here so he should be back soon-"

"Don't give me numbers," Sam said, seeing Reid about to say something. "Where's Jack's room?" 

"Upstairs," Reid said as he went upstairs, Sam following him. 

They walked into Jack's room, Sam looking around and seeing space blankets on the bed and a few posters. 

"I think he's going through a space phase," Reid said. 

"Yeah," Sam said before going into the closet. "Is there anything he wears a lot?"

"Hotch mentioned he had a red sweatshirt that he wears quite a lot," Reid said. "Enough so that Hotch rarely washes it because Jack is always wearing it. Why?"

"Because emotional objects work better with location spells," Sam explained. 

"Found it," Reid said as he handed Sam the sweatshirt. "How long will the spell take?"

"Not long. Give me a minute," Sam said before whispering something over the sweatshirt, his eyes glowing purple before fading. 

"I didn't know your eyes glowed," Reid said hesitantly. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Your eyes...they just glowed, Sam," Reid said. 

"I...I didn't mean for that to happen," Sam said awkwardly. "We'll talk about this later. I got an address."

"Did you see Jack?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. He's...He's tied to a chair," Sam said as they walked out of Jack's room. "He's scared...like...beyond scared. I don't blame him though."

"Let's go get him then-" Reid said as they walked into the living room. 

"Hands! Now," Hotch said, pointing a gun at Sam. 

"Hotch!" Reid yelled as he stepped in front of Sam. 

"Reid. Move," Hotch threatened. 

"He helped me find Jack," Reid said, Hotch freezing slightly. "I told you that you wouldn't like my method of being able to find Jack but we found him."

"How?" Hotch asked. 

"It's a long story," Reid said. 

"Arrest me later but we have to go," Sam said. 

"Hotch, he's the only one that knows where Jack is. If you shoot him before he tells us, we'll never find him," Reid pleaded. 

"Alright," Hotch said, hesitantly holstering his gun. "Only because my son's life is on the line. And Reid...we're going to have a very long conversation afterwards."

"Yes, sir," Reid said before they left the house.


	9. Abandoned warehouses with a lot of tension

Saturday afternoon 

"Reid, calling a serial killer as backup is...insane for a lack of words," Hotch said as they got out of the car. "And one that kidnapped you no less."

"I get it," Reid said. "But...I knew he could help. And he is."

"I don't trust him," Hotch said, glaring at Sam. 

"Trust me then," Reid said sadly, Hotch sighing and reluctantly agreeing. 

"You're not getting a gun," Hotch said to Sam with a glare. "I don't trust you with a paper clip, let alone a gun."

"I'm not gonna shoot you if you're thinking that," Sam said with a glare. 

"Hotch, he's the only backup we have. And he taught me how to shoot. Me! You thought I was untrainable and yet, he trained me!" Reid said. "That takes skill!" 

"Fine," Hotch said, going to reach for his holster. 

"Don't bother. I have my own," Sam said, reaching for his gun and making sure it was loaded. 

"Let's go," Hotch said before they went inside the abandoned warehouse. 

The three of them immediately got overwhelmed by the smell of dust. Reid and Sam gave each other a look when they both smelled sulfur. Sam put his gun away and grabbed his knife, Hotch giving him a weird look before they continued walking. 

Hotch signaled Reid and Sam to hang back before he walked into a big room, seeing Jack at the center of the room in the chair. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the guy said, holding a knife to Jack's neck. "Incredible timing. Over three hours left. And you came alone I see. Aren't you smart. How'd you find me?" 

"Let him go," Hotch threatened. 

"Put down the gun," he said, Jack whimpered as the knife moved closer to him. 

"Alright. Alright," Hotch said, putting the gun on the floor. "I'm putting the gun down."

"Kick it over," he said. 

Hotch kicked the gun over, the guy smiling. 

"Who are you? You said we were an old friend but I don't recognize you," Hotch said, moving closer to them. 

"You and I have a history. I was one of your first cases," he said. "And one of your first kills."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked. 

"Casey Royal, ring a bell?"

"Unsub who tortured families by hurting each member one by one," Hotch said. 

"Yes," he said. "When you shot me, I went downstairs."

"I don't understand," Hotch said, inching forward towards him. "Casey Royal is dead."

"You shot me! I died instantly! I went to hell!" He yelled, Jack flinching and closing his eyes. "I became a demon. I tried to kill you at that house but you stayed alive. Then I figured I'd have better luck bringing you here with bait...and then killing you."

"Hurt me, not Jack," Hotch pleaded. 

"I'll hurt you after I skin him alive right in front of you," he said. "In your own body."

"What?" Hotch asked before the demon smoked out of the body and went into Hotch.


	10. Glares and more glares

Saturday afternoon 

"Does this job get any easier?" Reid asked, sitting on the table as he looked at an unconscious Hotch tied to a chair. 

"No," Sam said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "Why did you have us kidnap him? We already performed an exorcism. The demons out of him."

"I want to tell him the truth...about everything," Reid said, Sam sighing. "I know what you're gonna say but I think it could be a good thing."

"Your call, Reid, he's your boss," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"It's your life," Reid said, looking at him tiredly. 

"It's your life too," Sam said, sitting on the table next to Reid. 

Reid grabbed Sam's hand and closed his eyes. He leaned against Sam tiredly. 

"Yo, lovebirds," Dean said as he came into the dungeon.

"What is it?" Sam asked with a glare, Reid snickering quietly. "What do you want? What?"

"What do you even do with a kid?" Dean asked, Reid laughing. "I'm serious. Cas healed the kid and I don't know what to do with him."

"You raised me. You'll do fine," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"I raised you over three decades ago, man, times have changed," Dean whined. "Plus, you knew about the life. This kid is just confused and scared."

"I have something that might help him actually. Hold on," Sam said before getting off the table and leaving the dungeon. 

"You doing alright, kid?" Dean asked Reid. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good," Reid said. 

"Your boss is tied up in the dungeon. I wouldn't be okay," Dean said. 

"The only reason he's tied up is because I don't want him throwing punches at me," Reid said. "Or Sam. Mostly Sam though."

"How are you two doing by the way?" Dean asked. 

"What do you mean?" Reid asked. 

"Reid...don't act like I don't know you two are sleeping together," Dean said, Reid coughing and Dean laughing. "I kept on seeing the way you two looked at each other earlier."

"We're fine," Reid managed to say, still coughing. "How are you and Cas?"

"Fine," Dean said, rubbing his eyes before Sam came back into the room. 

"I made a few of these a while back," Sam said as he handed Dean what looked like a hex bag, Dean flinching when he saw it. "Relax. Not a hex bag. It's a comfort charm thing. It helps comfort you...as stated in the name. Give one to Jack. Maybe it'll help him feel better."

"Thanks," Dean said before hearing a mumbling noise. "He's waking up."

"Yeah," Sam said quietly. 

"Good luck with that," Dean said before leaving the dungeon. 

"What?" Hotch said as he woke up, his vision completely blurred. 

Hotch went to get up but couldn't, getting stopped by the restraints. 

"Reid," Hotch said, seeing Reid sitting there with Sam next to him. "What's going on? Where's Jack?"

"Relax. Relax. Jack is fine," Sam said, Hotch glaring. 

"He's right, Hotch, Jack is fine," Reid said. "Trust me. Jack is fine." 

"Why am I restrained?" Hotch asked with a glare, hiding his relief that Jack was okay. 

"We need to tell you something," Reid said. "It'll take a while, though."

"Okay then," Hotch said. "Talk."


End file.
